


On The Third Day

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The both of them had changed and it would take a bit to get used to things.  Like the fact that John wasn't living here.  Like the fact that John was going to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Third Day

It was the third day since solving the Fletcher case and Sherlock did not want to get out of bed today. He'd feared for this day as much as he had fought for it. With Moriarty gone there was nothing and no one yet to challenge his intellect. He supposes that another exists somewhere but he or she is taking too damn long to do something to catch his attention. Thinking about it that way opened up the possibility that maybe something has happened and he's been too slow and stupid to realise it and -

And he stops all that right there. He's been down that road before for the past two days and has ended up angry and disappointed as he hounded the internet for anything and everything that would signal a new Moriarty. Maybe not a new Moriarty, he allows. Someone just under his level. As much as he loved the challenge and the game it had stopped being fun very early. It hadn't been fun since he'd taken John the first time. 

John. Where has John been all this time? The Fletcher case had been their first case post-Moran and post return and it had been a bit shaky. Oh they'd sorted out the case just fine and they'd worked well enough but something just hadn't been the same. They were still finding their feet. The both of them had changed and it would take a bit to get used to things. Like the fact that John wasn't living here. Like the fact that John was going to be married. 

He tries not to think about that. He tries to hope that very little will change. Mary herself, who Sherlock has to say seems like a good match for John, has taken a liking to him and has announced to both of them that she is quite alright with their arrangement and their friendship. She'd even offered Sherlock a spot on the alter with them and she had only been half joking. 

Sherlock smiles at that thought. Giggles a little too as he thinks of the three of them living in Baker Street and getting up to all sorts of nonsense. Sherlock has a feeling John would go to an early grave between the two of them. Like Sherlock has done with John, he is bringing out the adventurer and thrill seeking part of Mary. 

A door opens down below. Sherlock suspects Mrs. Hudson but when John's voice bellows out he is pleasantly surprised. "Get down here!" John barks. "I can't get up the stairs with my leg like this and I would like to take you out for supper." 

Supper? Sherlock thinks. Is it really that late? 

"It's half five!" John responds to the unvoiced query. "You've probably forgotten. Normally we do celebrations and, well, I'm sorry if I was a little cross with you after Fletcher was taken away. I'm...well, I'm not going to like you protecting me like that for a bit. Not after the last time you tried to protect me from something." 

Sherlock had shoved him out of the way. John had shoved back in the way. They'd both actually ended up fighting against each other in trying to protect the other until Fletcher had got a shot off. Two shots. One grazing Sherlock's arm and the other one lodging quite neatly in John's. Sherlock had felt so guilty that he'd left as soon as he was able without a word to John or to Mary. 

Sherlock hears the telly turned on and peels himself out of bed and into a change of clothes. When he gets downstairs John has grown disgusted with whatever he's watching. He's just turned it off and tossed the remote aside when he realises Sherlock has arrived. "About bloody time," he grunts as he rises to his feet. He does it with difficulty but with little pain. "How's the arm?" 

"Fine." Sherlock wants to say more. Needs to say more but he can't. Maybe John's new moustache has given him secret powers. 

John reaches out a hand to him. "We're both being idiots," he tells him. "And we can't get back into things if we don't actually talk or try again when we cock up. So, as we eat tonight, would you mind telling me exactly what I'm doing to piss you off and I'll do you the same courtesy. That way we both won't end up in hospital again." 

Sherlock nods and takes his hand. John pulls him in for a hug. This second hug of theirs is far less desperate and violent so he enjoys it much more. He's not sure if John plans to make this a habit of theirs from now on or whether he plans to do it until he assuredly convinced that Sherlock is real and not going to vanish into the ether again. Sherlock is shocked to discover that he is fine either way. 

He smiles and then laughs. When John asks him what he's laughing about he thinks of a bit of American television he'd caught while on the run. "Everything sucks," he'd said. "Might as well find something to smile about." 

John doesn't recognize it but he likes it. "Simple and easy to remember," John says decisively. "Should be easy enough for both of us to keep in mind when things are difficult." He gulps. "Speaking of difficult I'm going to need a hand down the stairs. It was hard enough getting up here." 

Sherlock looks at the cane in his hand and the outline of the wrappings under his trouser legs. "Why did you come up? You could have rang."

There are several reasons as to why John thought it would be better to come up instead of call in light of his injury but instead he says the truest one. "Because it was important." 

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty Prompt 3: Use one of your favourite quotes in your story.
> 
> "Everything sucks. Might as well find something to smile about." - Dr. Gregory House as played by Hugh Laurie on "House"


End file.
